Related Applications
This application claims priority from GB 9415861.5, filed Aug. 5, 1994.
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 08/104,698, filed Aug. 11, 1993 (EP 584,968A), entitled START RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, and assigned to the assignee, EATON CORPORATION, of this application.
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 07/935,937, filed Aug. 27, 1992 (EP 585,020A), entitled START GEAR RATIO CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, and assigned to the assignee, EATON CORPORATION, of this application.